


Early morning soft hours

by ForMinYoongi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, johnten, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMinYoongi/pseuds/ForMinYoongi
Summary: It’s all perfect. They love spending their mornings like this. They don’t have much time for each other because of their different schedules but moving in together was the best decision they ever made.





	Early morning soft hours

**Author's Note:**

> I think i subconsciously stole this idea from another fic, not johnten though, but the writing is 100% my own :) Kinda wanna make a soft series, i now have two, but only if people want to read :)
> 
> also this is very short, but has an open ending in case i want to continue it ;)

Johnny places his hands on each side of Ten on the wooden kitchen counters. He leans a bit down, so he can look right into Ten’s eyes. Ten, who’s sitting on the counter with his feet hooked behind Johnny, so he can’t leave and hands around his neck, focuses on how the bright, but warm light from the windows hits Johnny’s kind eyes. His light-brown hair a little messy from sleeping and his lips formed into his perfect, loving smile. 

And Johnny is doing the same. Looking at how Ten’s shoulders shakes a little from his giggles, and how he smiles with his whole face. How perfectly small he is, and those deadly consuming eyes that he knows can turn from cute to fire-hot in a matter of nanoseconds but remains happy. 

It’s all perfect. They love spending their mornings like this. They don’t have much time for each other because of their different schedules but moving in together was the best decision they ever made. Because now they wake up earlier just to have breakfast together, or pick each other up from work, or have lunch-break dates, or spend long evenings watching stupid Netflix series to take in all memories they can. And it’s cheesy and stupid, and it’s not as romantic for people who don’t feel what they’re feeling, but they enjoy it in their own way. 

“Can we just stay like this?” Johnny sighs out in a giggle. Ten pouts and shakes his head. “I don’t want to.” He teases. “You don’t want to? Guess I better pack my bags and move out.” Johnny plays along. “Yeah, but I can’t afford the rent alone, so I guess you’ll have to stay.” Ten’s smile gets even wider. “Too bad, well, guess we’ll just have to kiss too then. Can’t afford to have me have a breakdown either.” Johnny continues the play and moves in closer, smiling along with Ten. “You’ll have a breakdown if we don’t kiss?” Ten laughs out but gets interrupted by Johnny’s lips. A sweet kiss, the kind they have in the early mornings. They’re the opposite of their late-night kisses. Their late-night kisses are rougher and deeper, they’re desperate and wanting. It’s a good balance. Really separates their mornings from their nights. 

“I’m sorry to stop you and leave you to a breakdown but I have work in like fifteen minutes.” Ten whispers and lets go of his boyfriend, who responds with a whine. Ten just kisses his nose one last time before jumping off the counter. Johnny turns around and watches as Ten gathers his things and puts on his shoes. “Did you forget that I’m coming home late tonight? Like late-late?” Ten asks right before opening the door. Which makes Johnny run out to the hall to give Ten one last hug. “Maybe... but maybe that’s why I kept you for longer today?” Johnny whispers into Ten’s hair. Ten has to push Johnny off him to get him to let go. “You’re lucky you can do that. I’ll get fired, bye Johnny.” He slams the door shut before Johnny can protest once more. 

And Johnny is left to the mess that is their apartment. He loves this apartment. It always reminds him of Ten and how stupid it is to pay for an apartment that is barely used, but he wouldn’t regret buying it even if they had the worst break up. That’s how much those memories mean to him. That’s how much Ten means to him.


End file.
